Emergir
by Sak09
Summary: Nada nunca é fácil demais nas nossas vidas. Depois da guerra, uma aliança mais estreita entre Suna e Konoha é exigida, para isso, há um sacrifício. Até onde você iria para não romper laços entre duas nações? Bom, seis ninjas aceitaram sacrificar-se emocionalmente pelo bem maior.Só resta saber: quando a dor é esquecida ou colocada em segundo plano, que sentimento pode emergir?
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, Como vocês sabem o Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, e plágio é crime, então não copiem a fic sem minha autorização.**

**Onegai me dêem opiniões e sugestões.**  
**Espero que gostem, boa leitura ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – O começo**

* * *

A guerra tinha acabado, e infelizmente, muitos ninjas morreram..como o Sasuke-kun. Ainda sentia o gosto amargo da sua perda repentina..nunca imaginaria – nem nos meus piores pesadelos enquanto ele estava com o Orochimaru – que, _ele_, morreria para salvar o loiro Hiperativo de Konoha..

* * *

_A Kaguya tinha sido selada, eu estava exausta e contente, vi o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto mais a frente, ofegantes, mas o loiro continha um sorriso largo e o moreno um meio sorriso satisfeito. A guerra tinha acabado. Com o corpo pesado, resolvi voltar e ver se todos estavam bem e se o esquadrão médico não precisava de ajuda._

_No meio do caminho, ouvi um grito estridente, que eu conhecia muito bem..virei rapidamente..tudo aconteceu tão dolorosa e lentamente que perdi o fôlego..uma espada tinha transpassado o coração do Sasuke-kun. O Naruto gritava desesperado, dava para perceber que o moreno se pôs a sua frente – pela posição dos dois –. Tinha um corpo mutilado caído aos seus pés, mas aquilo não era importante. Eu sabia que não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer, afinal, aquele golpe era fatal. Meu olhar marejou rapidamente, corri em pânico até chegar aos dois. O loiro já estava ajoelhado e chorava. Fiz o mesmo, estava perdendo o grande amor da minha vida.._

__"Finalmente posso dizer que me redimi..eu s-into muito, Sakura-chan"_o último Uchiha existente disse com um sorriso delicado. Gritei com todas as minhas forças quando seu olhar ficou opaco._

* * *

Voltei à realidade, sentindo espasmos dolorosos. Aquilo já fazia três anos..e mesmo assim, eu ainda amava incondicionalmente o Sasuke-kun. Eu não era a única que sofria. E, eu tentava me apoiar na minha amiga – de sempre – como ela tentava se apoiar em mim..mas, nenhuma de nós chegava a algum lugar com isso. Eu perdi o Sasuke-kun. A Ino perdeu o Shikamaru. Aquilo nos mudou..agora, eu não temia mais nada, morreria em uma missão se fosse preciso..faria qualquer coisa por Konoha mesmo que nada mais fizesse tanto sentido na minha vida.

Percebi que a loira vinha na minha direção, arqueei a sobrancelha esquerda. Tinha certeza que tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar só à noite..ela parecia exasperada com algo.

_"Qual o problema?"_fui direto ao ponto quando ela chegou perto o suficiente, não precisávamos mais – entre nós duas – de nenhum tipo de cerimônias educadas.

_"A Hokage nos chamou. Tem algo haver com Suna"_ela retorquiu friamente. Suspirei estressada. Já tinha ouvido falar de uma possível aliança – mais estreita – com a vila da areia..e não gostava nada de estar envolvida nisso. Sabia que consistiria em três casamentos com os irmãos Sabaku No. Esperava que nem eu, nem a Ino, fôssemos nenhuma das possíveis "noivas", se é que se pode chamar assim..

Caminhamos em silêncio, as pessoas nos olhavam com um misto de pena e melancolia, o que não ajudava em nada nenhuma de nós. Aquilo só fazia a dor aumentar..e imaginar como seria e o que teria acontecido se eles tivessem sobrevivido..chegamos a porta da shishou, bati três vezes, sem vontade. Ouvimos um 'entre' da Hokage. Entreolhamos-nos e entramos. Vimos os irmãos Sabaku No e os solteiros de Konoha. Definitivamente, eu faria qualquer coisa para não ser uma das escolhidas, olhei de soslaio para a Ino e pude perceber que ela tinha o mesmo pensamento. Dei um meio sorriso irônico e me recostei à parede, olhando gelidamente para a janela.

_"Bom..já que estão todos aqui, vou explicar a situação"_minha shishou falou nervosa. Ela disse o que eu já sabia, mas para a surpresa da Tenten, do Shino, do Sai e do Lee, eles não tinham ouvido falar desse espalhafato. A única coisa que me incomodava, é que só tinham três mulheres solteiras, ou seja, ou eu ou a Ino, seria obrigada a casar..

_"A escolha está nessa caixa. Existem seis pergaminhos, três para os homens e três para as mulheres, aqueles que tirarem o nome de um Sabaku No, se casará com o respectivo individuo que tirou.."_ela continuou e parecia contrariada. Franzi minha boca, todos nos aproximamos. É claro que ninguém aqui queria isso para sua vida, mas..era uma ordem direta de um Hokage, a menos que desertássemos, seriamos coagidos a fazer isso.

A morena foi a primeira a pegar um pergaminho e eu a última. Olhei para aquele pedaço de papel com desdém. Como todos já tinham pergaminhos em mãos, a shishou nos mandou abri-los. Lentamente, fui revelando mais partes do papel, congelei quando vi um nome no meio. Ouvi um leve grito irritado, me dando certeza que ela casaria com o outro Sabaku No. Pelo menos não iria sozinha para a vila da areia..

_"E então..?"_perguntou a minha shishou curiosa, a olhei irritada.

_"Sabaku no Temari"_ouvi o Sai dizer falsamente, o que não era novidade, eles se entreolharam com cenhos franzidos. Fechei os olhos querendo poder sair dali logo.

_"Sabaku no Kankuro"_a loira disse emburrada, minhas mãos formigaram. Eu sabia que seria a próxima a sentenciar, contra minha vontade, meu destino..

_"Sabaku no Gaara"_falei sem emoção, reabrindo os olhos, sem olhar para ninguém.

_"Meus parabéns..os outros estão dispensados"_Tsunade-shishou retorquiu misteriosa.

_"Isso é ridículo. Já temos a aliança com Suna, esses casamentos são, praticamente, uma afronta à isso"_resolvi me pronunciar, mesmo sabendo que meu argumento seria inútil. Mas, bem, não custava tentar..

_"Por favor, Sakura. Seja razoável. É uma exigência dos anciãos das _duas vilas_"_ela respondeu simples. Mas eu entendi o que ela queria dizer..ela não tinha como ir contra eles..nem o Kazekage. Além disso, os irmãos da areia também não deveriam estar satisfeitos com isso. Assenti aborrecida. Nunca pensei que casaria com outro que não fosse o Sasuke-kun. Ainda mais sendo obrigada.

_"Como isso vai funcionar?"_ouvi o Sai dizer calmamente. Ela desviou o olhar, parecia bastante nervosa com essa parte.

_"Em dois dias vocês vão casar"_ela respondeu baixo sem nos olhar, perdi o ar. O quê? Aquilo só podia ser uma piada. De _muito_ mau gosto.

_"Mas.."_a Ino balbuciou provavelmente na minha linha de raciocínio: não tinha nada preparado!

_"Sinto muito, os preparativos já estão realizados. Vai ser um casamento triplo simples, com uma recepção após a cerimônia. Depois de casados, vocês, oficialmente, serão ninjas de Sunagakure no Sato e irão para sua nova vila, estão dispensados"_ela deliberou sem dar espaços para desculpas. Olhei de relance para meu "noivo", ele mantinha uma expressão ilegível enquanto olhava pela janela. _Ótimo_, pensei ironicamente. Sem olhar para trás, comecei a sair do lugar, a Ino me acompanhou em silêncio.

_"Ino"_uma voz calorosa disse.

_"Sakura"_uma voz rouca e baixa disse ao mesmo tempo. _Perfeito_. Agora brincaríamos de 'casinha'¹?! Virei-me lentamente, já estávamos fora da sala. Como eles sabiam os nossos nomes, eu não fazia a menor ideia..

_"Vamos"_o ruivo disse autoritário, trinquei meu maxilar e rosnei um palavrão baixo. Ele tinha meu respeito por tudo que passou durante sua vida, mas não sabia quanto tempo duraria minha paciência. Sempre odiei que mandassem em mim. O Kankuro entrelaçou um de seus braços em mim e outro na Ino, surpresa, o olhei confusa.

_"Seremos uma família agora"_ele respondeu com um sorriso cintilante. Suspirei internamente. Meu "noivo" não podia ser mais sociável? Com certeza seria mais fácil conviver com ele..em passos duros, a Temari passou por nós, indo até o ruivo que caminhava mais a frente. Muito provavelmente o Sai disse algo que a irritou.

_"Eu sinto muito por essa situação. Mas, tentem se lembrar que não são somente vocês que não queriam ser forçadas a fazer isso"_ele continuou no mesmo tom, mas sem o sorriso. E, ele tinha razão.

_"Onde estamos indo?"_resolvi ser amigável, afinal nenhum de nós tínhamos culpa naquilo tudo.

_"Surpresa!"_ele disse divertido.

Não conversamos mais até chegar ao local, quase não pude acreditar..era uma maldita relojoaria.

_"Nós precisaremos de alianças..pelo menos isso nos deixaram decidir"_o Kankuro disse sério. Entramos e eu fiquei perdida naquele amontoado de anéis de ouro.

_"Oh! Sejam muito bem-vindos"_o atendente disse com o olhar brilhando e começou a nos mostrar diversas alianças. Com certeza, se o Kazekage não estivesse aqui ele não nos trataria assim..perdida, suspirei, não sabia qual escolher nem quanto poderia gastar. Vendo meu impasse, o Kazekage me olhou e disse:

_"Escolha qualquer uma e não se preocupe com o preço"_.

Pelo menos ele era generoso. Porém, eu não queria abusar.

_"Alguma preferência?"_perguntei à ele educada, ele me olhou por milésimos de segundos.

_"Eu preferiria que a minha fosse discreta"_ele respondeu calmo, senti minhas bochechas arderem, certamente estava corada..não esperava que ele me deixasse escolher.

_"O senhor-"_fui retrucar no mesmo tom anterior, mas ele me interrompeu. Eu só queria dizer que ele poderia escolher a dele, ou quem sabe me ajudar a escolher..

_"Gaara-sama. Escolha"_ele falou direto, raivosa com aquele tratamento, voltei minha atenção para a porcaria daqueles círculos amarelos. A minha irritação aumentou consideravelmente quando pude ver que os outros "casais" conversavam sobre as alianças.

_"Eu quero duas alianças simples de ouro branco"_falei para o moço que nos olhava atentamente, ele sorriu e saiu de lá, voltando com algumas amostras. Tudo que eu não queria era passar o resto da minha vida com um objeto amarelo no dedo, por isso preferia o ouro branco. Olhei os anéis, escolhendo alianças sem detalhes. Experimentamos. Meu olhar marejou furtivamente..sempre imaginei esse dia com um moreno ao lado e mesmo se ele não me desse atenção, estaria radiante e satisfeita.

_"Algo mais?"_perguntei fria – quando tirei a aliança – para o _Gaara-sama_.

_"Nos vemos amanhã"_foi o que ele disse antes de sumir em um tufão de areia. Os outros se despediram, resolvi que precisávamos de uma noite do pijama. E que nossa nova _cunhada_ estava mais do que convidada. Comuniquei-as, elas concordaram e cada uma foi para algum lugar..

* * *

¹Uma expressão que usei para me referir a brincadeira de criança. Quando brincamos que somos nossas bonecas e somos casadas.

* * *

**Yo minna! Não pude resistir a ideia clichê. Awn, eu queria fazer esse clichê, espero que gostem 3. E sim, casais um pouco diferentes. Os capítulos terão POV's (point of View – Ponto de vista) diferentes. Desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

**E aliás, não, eu não tenho nada contra SasuSaku, amo o casal, maas, sempre acabo escrevendo sobre GaaSaku, heuehuhue. Mas, eu tenho um projeto SasuSaku, até comecei a escrever, quem sabe um dia eu poste aqui, não? :D**

****Também vou postar no SocialSpirit e no Nyah!****

**Beijinhos e até o próximo! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo novinho para vocês! Espero que gostem e boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Noite do pijama!**

* * *

Quando me despedi de todos que estavam ao meu redor, senti um peso no coração..sabia – exatamente – onde deveria ir. Caminhei devagar, tentando prolongar a situação. Ainda não tinha processado _tudo_. Em dois dias estaria casada e indo morar em outro país. Eu sequer tinha roupas para viver lá. Sabia que era como estar no inferno de dia e no polo norte à noite..suspirei resignada.

Chegando onde queria, ajoelhei-me e passei meus dedos lentamente sobre a lápide. _Eu queria que você estivesse aqui_. Não que eu o amasse como a Sakura amava o Sasuke, mas eu realmente estava apaixonada por ele..e nossa noite juntos antes daquela abominável guerra estourar tinha me feito cair na realidade. Eu não queria amizade. Eu queria ele. E ele foi tirado de mim.

_"Shikamaru"_sussurrei chorosa, era nossa despedida. Eu desejava de todo o coração que ele pudesse estar aqui, mas isso era impossível. Só me restava acatar meu destino..levantei-me e limpei meus joelhos. Andei alguns minutos e cheguei à floricultura. Pude perceber os olhares das pessoas a minha volta..pelo jeito todos já sabiam daquele detestável casamento _triplo_. Mal entrei e minha mãe me abraçou emocionada. Falsamente, sorri.

_"Parabéns, minha princesa!"_ela disse feliz e orgulhosa, mordi meu – trêmulo – lábio inferior.

_"Obrigada"_respondi educada, ela nos separou e me olhou minuciosamente.

_"Ino.."_ela murmurou misteriosamente com os olhos marejados. Sem aguentar aquilo, beijei sua bochecha direita.

_"Está tudo bem"_retruquei calmamente a pergunta velada no silêncio. Mesmo que eu quisesse dizer para o mundo inteiro ouvir que eu não queria me casar com o Kankuro. Ele era bastante agradável, mas, eu não sentia nada por ele. Fui para meu quarto e arrumei minhas coisas, avisei que iria passar a noite no apartamento da Sakura e saí. No caminho encontrei dois Sabaku No perambulando enquanto discutiam algo.

_"Hey"_falei alto o suficiente para me ouvirem. A Temari riu levemente e o Kankuro ficou inexpressivo.

_"Ainda bem que você nos achou. Não tenho ideia onde fica o apartamento da Sakura"_ela disse sem graça, assenti com a cabeça. Ele se aproximou e beijou minha mão castamente, franzi o cenho e suspirei internamente..sabendo que partilharíamos _mais_ do que aquilo depois de casados..

_"Vocês querem companhia?"_ele perguntou logo que largou minha mão – que eu puxei rapidamente para trás –, ele pareceu não perceber ou fingir que não viu.

_"Não. Vá fazer companhia ao Gaara"_a Temari falou exasperada.

_"Ok. Ok. Tenham uma boa noite"_ele falou calmo, agradeci rapidamente e continuamos a caminhar.

Em silêncio, chegamos ao apartamento. A rósea abriu a porta com um pijama curto – já que estava fazendo trinta graus Celsius – e, nada delicadamente, nos puxou para dentro.

_"Oe, VAI COM CALMA BRUTAMONTES!"_gritei irritada e vi uma veia saltar na testa dela.

_"CALADA, OXIGENADA!"_ela retrucou no mesmo tom que eu, ia respondê-la, mas uma gargalhada alta me desconcertou. Olhei para o lado vendo a outra loira rindo.

_"Porca, sua infeliz, o que a Temari vai pensar?"_a rósea disse em tom repreensivo.

_"Acho que não sou a única infeliz aqui, Testão"_falei ácida e um silêncio tenso pairou sobre nós.

_"Are. Vou pensar que vai ser ótimo ter vocês duas perto. Não aguento mais só homem resmungando naquela casa!"_a Temari disse apaziguadora, suspirei.

_"Desculpem..eu estou sensível"_comentei envergonhada, a Sakura passou seu braço ao redor do meu pescoço e começou a caminhar.

_"Sinta-se à vontade, Temari"_a Sakura disse amigavelmente. Na sala, tinham três colchões e várias guloseimas. Uma 'gota' apareceu na minha testa.

_"Se continuar desse jeito o vestido não vai servir"_falei divertida, quando a rósea colocou uma colher de doce de leite na boca. Ela me olhou raivosa e a Temari começou a rir.

_"Vocês são sempre assim?"_ela perguntou com a voz falha por causa do riso.

_"Em boa parte do tempo"_respondi fazendo um sinal de vitória com os dedos, o que a fez rir mais. Pelo menos alguém estava se divertindo.

_"Então..eu tenho uma curiosidade.."_a Sakura disse sem graça, olhei sacana para ela.

_"Realmente, _aquele_ ruivo.."_falei maliciosa, deixando o resto da frase suspensa no ar, a Sakura parecia que entraria em combustão a qualquer minuto, me olhando – totalmente – envergonhada e a Temari arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

_"Quer pra você?"_ela me retrucou rapidamente, a olhei zombeteira. Por mais que nenhuma de nós quisesse casar, não poderíamos negar que o Kage era um colírio ambulante. Só tinha que fazer a Sakura admitir isso, senão aquele casamento viraria um inferno, _com a "delicadeza" que só a Sakura tem_..

_"Olha, eu não quero ser mau educada. Mas, vocês não sabem a sorte que têm!"_a Temari resmungou amuada, a olhei de leve e resolvi esclarecer.

_"Não Sakura, estou bem com o Kankuro. Ele é misterioso, nunca vi seu rosto¹ ou seu cabelo. Gosto de fortes emoções. Agora, não mude de assunto, Testão!"_admiti pensativa.

_"Eu não ia falar do _Gaara-sama_"_ela retorquiu emburrada, a olhei cética e comecei a comer morangos com chocolate, esperando o que ela queria saber ou a Temari elaborar o resto do seu pensamento.

_"Vocês sabem o que é chegar em outro lugar, sendo obrigada a casar e se deparar com o Lee, o Shino e o Sai?"_a loira continuou no mesmo tom anterior, acabei ficando com pena, realmente, de nós três, ela foi a menos sortuda.

_"Are. Por Kami-sama! O Gaara-kun pode ser silencioso, autoritário e reservado, o Kankuro malicioso, falante e apaixonado por marionetes, mas uma _besta verde _que ama a Sakura, uma _aberração que ama insetos_ e um _projeto vampiresco_ que não entende nada de sentimentos é mil vezes pior. Convenhamos, não tem como comparar"_ela continuou, abafei o riso e a Sakura fez o mesmo.

_"Vocês podem rir. Só estou expondo os fatos, conviver com eles não vai ser fácil, mas eu espero poder contar com vocês"_ela terminou com um sorriso triste. Acabei ficando compadecida. No fim, ela tinha razão..só não mudava o fato que não sentíamos nada por eles..e, eu a estou incluindo nisso.

_"Hai"_disse junto com a Sakura, acabamos rindo brevemente.

_"Ano..o que o Sai te fez quando saímos do prédio?"_a rósea perguntou confusa, a Temari ficou vermelha e rosnou algo.

_"_**Pompom**_"_ela respondeu extremamente furiosa. Franzi o cenho sem entender.

_"O quê?"_perguntei confusa, ela suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, 'torcendo' os lábios.

_"Ele me chamou de Pompom. P-o-m-p-o-m. Que tipo de lunático dá um apelido desses para alguém?"_ela resmungou irada, sem conseguir evitar, gargalhei alto.

_"É melhor do que _Feiosa_.."_alfinetei entre risos, senti um travesseiro colidir rudemente contra meu rosto.

_"TESTÃO!"_foi a única coisa que consegui gritar antes de fazer o mesmo.

Depois de um longo tempo em que nós três fizemos uma guerra de travesseiros e bagunçamos tudo, cansamos. Atirei-me num colchão e as vi fazer o mesmo, enquanto ríamos. Talvez, não fosse tão ruim assim..pelo menos poderíamos conviver..a Temari se remexeu e ficou em uma posição que poderia ver nós duas – com os cotovelos sobre o colchão nos olhando com um brilho perverso – estreitei o olhar, sem saber o que esperar.

_"Então..o que vocês pensam dos meus irmãos?"_ela perguntou sorrateira, engasguei com a saliva.

_"Como assim?"_a rósea disse como se não tive entendido, 'rolei' os olhos.

_"Eu já contei"_falei ferina, olhando para a Sakura, vi que a loira fez o mesmo com um sorriso sacana. Era óbvio que ela fez aquilo para saber o que a rósea pensava. Ri internamente, parece que teria uma 'parceira de crime'. Já que eu e a Temari tínhamos aceitado a condição e o que vinha com ela..mas, a Sakura era diferente..ela sempre amou o Sasuke, era muito difícil para ela lidar com aquilo. Ela não podia ficar presa no passado, precisava seguir em frente, por mais que doesse, não era somente ela que sentia..

_"Eu não o conheço o suficiente para ter uma opinião"_a Sakura claramente estava tentando mudar o assunto. Suspirei longamente. Aquilo seria muito difícil, ela não aceitaria tão facilmente o que nos aconteceu.

_"Oe Testão! Você não é cega, por Kami-sama! Não custa nada admitir que ele é _bonito_!"_falei com os dentes entrecerrados.

_"Ele é"_ela disse sucintamente. Ok, já era um – pequeno – começo.

_"E o Sai?"_a Sakura retrucou vingativa.

_"Um idiota, mas meu noivo. Não tenho como mudar isso"_a loira disse sem vontade.

_"Ok, está na hora de dormirmos"_falei antes que uma guerra começasse entre nós. Elas concordaram e dormiram rapidamente.

Não consegui dormir, aquele assunto me atormentava, mas eu pretendia ser uma boa esposa para o Kankuro, aquilo era ruim para todos nós. No meio da madrugada, vi uma movimentação estranha, franzi o cenho, mas não me mexi. Vi _certo ruivo_ adentrar o apartamento ardilosamente. Ele caminhou rápido e precisamente até a porta e a 'trancou', depois foi até a janela e a fechou, após sumindo em um 'pof'. Um bunshin²? Dei um meio sorriso, o Kazekage poderia ser surpreendente, logo você descobriria, Sakura. E, definitivamente, depois de tudo que passou, merecia isso. Satisfeita com o que vi, adormeci rapidamente.

* * *

¹Quando ela diz que nunca viu seu rosto, ela quer dizer sem as marcas roxas que ele faz.

²Bunshin é um ninjutsu que cria uma cópia de si mesmo.

* * *

**Yo minna! E aí o gostaram do capítulo?**

**Explicação: como eu disse no primeiro capítulo, cada capítulo terá um POV (Point of View – Ponto de vista) diferente. Mas, o que eu não disse é que: cada capítulo vai contar uma parte das histórias dos personagens, se por acaso, o POV for da Ino, e não tiver outro POV no capítulo, é porque nada relevante aconteceu entre os outros indivíduos. Mas, se tiver algo ocorrendo, vai ter mais de um POV.**

**Desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. Beijinhos e até o próximo :*.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Novo capítulo na área! Espero que gostem e boa leitura.**

**MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE FAVORITARAM E ESTÃO ACOMPANHANDO A FIC. VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS 3.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Tempestade!**

* * *

Dormi tão tranquilamente, que fiquei muito, mas muito mal humorada ao ser acordada por gritos..da _Ino_.

_"Se você quiser continuar viva, cale a boca"_rosnei ameaçadoramente irritada, sem abrir os olhos.

_"Sakura"_uma voz autoritariamente rouca disse, surpresa, dei um 'salto' do colchão, olhando – completamente – sem graça para os outros cinco presentes.

_"Que merda é essa?"_resmunguei, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira! Olhei para o relógio eram sete horas da manhã. Eles não tinham mais nada para fazer? Olhei agressivamente para eles, odiava ser acordada assim, principalmente com _visitas_ no _meu _apartamento.

_"É melhor não irritar a Feiosa, li num livro que-"_o Sai começou a dizer, no que ele achava ser um tom baixo, mas podia ouvi-lo claramente, sentindo uma veia 'saltar' na minha testa, o interrompi friamente.

_"Calado. Gaara-sama, o que está acontecendo aqui?"_perguntei, para o que eu achava ser o mais sensato ali e ignorei completamente os olhares maliciosos do Kankuro, da Ino e da Temari.

_"Vamos sair"_foi o que ele disse e nesse momento, senti que eu fosse explodir de raiva. Rosnei um palavrão nada educado e sai andando em passos firmes. Sabia que não adiantaria retrucar ao ruivo e aquilo me enervava. Tomei uma ducha rápida e me vesti, voltando a sala. Percebi que tudo estava arrumado, dei um fraco sorriso.

O ruivo saiu sem olhar para ninguém, o que fez meu mau humor piorar. Acompanhei o resto, andando duramente ao lado da Temari e da Ino.

_"Onde, _infernos_, nós vamos?"_perguntei emburrada, vi que os ombros do ruivo tencionaram, o Sai andava mais atrás e o Kankuro nos acompanhava em silêncio.

_"Fazer um desjejum"_segredou o moreno com um sorriso amigável.

_"E porque ninguém me disse antes?"_questionei suspirando, mas estava achando estranho demais o silêncio da Ino..

_"Porque ninguém queria dizer nada para você, brutamontes"_a loira retrucou dura e ácida, fiquei amuada..o que aconteceu enquanto eu dormia?

Não disse mais nada e a quietude ficou cada vez mais estranha e tensa ao nosso redor. Queria poder sair logo dali..chegamos a um restaurante e sentamos. O pior daquilo tudo é que – por "_coincidência_" – as cadeiras eram em pares. O ruivo sentou ao meu lado, a Ino e o Kankuro na nossa frente e a Temari e o Sai a nossa esquerda. Suspirei internamente.

_"Kazekage-sama!"_uma mulher disse, aparentemente era a garçonete, mas pareceu muito interessada nele. 'Esbugalhei' os olhos e a Porca me deu um olhar repreensor. Ele se virou para mim, mas com a proximidade, pude sentir sua respiração contra minha pele, fiquei sem graça, sentindo minhas bochechas 'ferverem'.

_"O que você quer?"_ele perguntou calmo, parece que nossa proximidade não o afetava, franzi o cenho..de tudo que ele poderia dizer, tinha que ser uma frase _tão_ ambígua?

_"_Suco_..de laranja e uma torrada, seria bom"_respondi encabulada, sentindo a boca seca por causa das milhares de imagens que se associaram com a pequena frase dita por ele..logo, meu pensamento foi de encontro a um moreno que não estava mais aqui. 'Engolindo' em seco, desviei o olhar para a janela, tentando a todo custo esquecer a imagem de quem eu queria..

_"O mesmo"_foi o que eu o ouvi dizer sucinto. Logo, os outros fizeram seus pedidos. Ainda estava perdida em pensamentos com _olhos ônix_, mas percebi que todos me encaravam.

_"Desculpem..me distraí, alguém pode repetir?"_perguntei timidamente, percebi que a Ino estreitou levemente o olhar, antes de sorrir.

_"Eu sempre soube que por trás dessa Testa de Marquise não tinha um cérebro"_ela comentou sacana, 'chispei' os lábios, aborrecida, mas tinha perdido totalmente meu ânimo. Não a respondi. Chegaram os pedidos, bebi um grande gole do meu suco.

Vi um loiro – bastante raivoso – vindo à nossa direção rapidamente, meu coração acelerou. Droga. Provavelmente, tinha chegado da missão solo e descoberto que iríamos nos casar. O ruivo fez menção de se levantar, mas segurei seu cotovelo fortemente. Ele me olhou com os olhos estreitos.

_"Eu falo com ele"_retorqui calmamente, entendendo onde eu queria chegar, ele se sentou. Era melhor que eu falasse com o _Naruto_.

_"Aquela velhota não pode te obrigar a fazer isso, Sakura-chan!"_ele disse furioso, chegando cada vez mais perto da mesa, sem graça, me levantei e dei um soco leve na sua cabeça, mas o suficiente, para ele me olhar choroso dizendo um:

_"Itai¹, Sakura-chan!"_

_"ISSO SÃO MODOS? BAKA²! Depois de um mês sem te ver, você não vai nem me cumprimentar?"_falei estressada, ele riu sem jeito e me abraçou forte. Lágrimas se formaram nos meus olhos. Merda. Eu sentiria muito a falta dele em Suna..

_"Tudo bem?"_ele perguntou baixo quando nos afastamos, desviei o olhar. Porque tinha que ser justo essa pergunta?

_"Não se preocupe"_respondi calma. Definitivamente, não queria que ele se metesse em confusão por causa de mim.

_"Você está grávida?"_ele perguntou com os olhos contraídos. _O que? _Fechei os olhos, apertando os punhos rudemente.

_"Não"_falei evasiva, reabrindo meus olhos. Sabia que olhava mortalmente para ele, o que o fez recuar.

_"E esse casamento?"_ele questionou confuso, ofeguei contrariada, mas, senti uma mão na minha cintura, a apertando delicadamente. Sem entender, olhei para o lado, vendo o Gaara-sama, nos olhando misteriosamente.

_"Ohayou³, Naruto. Eu imagino que você não gostaria que ela se casasse justamente comigo..mas, espero que não seja um incômodo para você"_o ruivo disse amigavelmente. O Naruto olhou de mim para ele, e depois para a mão dele na minha cintura e pareceu relaxar.

_"Ouvi dizer que era um acordo entre as vilas..mas, aparentemente vocês estão se entendendo. Fico feliz pelos dois"_ele respondeu alegre, com aquele sorriso radiante que o obrigava a fechar os olhos. Senti uma 'gota' na testa..por mais habilidoso que ele fosse, ele sempre seria 'tapado' em relação à sentimentos. Mesmo que estivesse casado com a Hinata.

_"Sua esposa não está te esperando?"_perguntei espertamente, querendo que o ruivo se afastasse de uma vez. Sabia que não poderia ser na frente do loiro. Com uma expressão surpresa, ele se despediu e saiu correndo. Tão logo ele saiu, o Gaara-sama voltou ao seu lugar..ainda confusa com a constante mudança do ruivo, me sentei. Fizemos o desjejum sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

_"E agora..?"_a Ino perguntou meio irritada, acabei rindo alto, o que fez todos me olharem atordoados..

_"Eu sempre soube que uma Porca gosta mais de dormir do que admite"_falei divertida, retrucando a sua insinuação anterior, ela me olhou zangada.

_"Sem brigas"_o ruivo falou suspirando irritado, arqueei minha sobrancelha, olhando emburrada para ele. Desse jeito, esse casamento estava longe de dar certo.

_"Are..nós temos que ir experimentar os vestidos, e vocês não podem ver"_a Temari disse tristemente, congelei. Não estava preparada para isso..levantamos e caminhamos, estranhei os homens estarem nos seguindo, aproximei-me da Temari.

_"Achei que eles nos deixariam experimentar.._sozinhas_"_falei contrariada, ela suspirou, partilhando da mesma opinião.

_"De qualquer jeito, eles vão experimentar seus trajes também"_ela falou mais calma. Chegamos ao local..logo, nos atenderam, e eu pude ver que os três vestidos eram – praticamente – iguais..a única diferença eram que o decote da Ino era do tipo 'canoa', o meu era um decote "V" e o vestido da Temari era frente única. Além disso, eles continham um bordado luxuoso de flores nos decotes indo até o quadril. Com o olhar marejado, fui até o provador. Senti lágrimas escorrerem quando me vi com o vestido sabendo que o meu noivo era alguém que eu mal conhecia e não quem eu sempre sonhei..

Alguém abriu rudemente a cortina, rapidamente, sequei as lágrimas. Vi um homem alto, loiro e com olhos em tom amarelado.

_"Você é a noiva do Kazekage-sama?"_ele me olhou minuciosamente curioso. Estreitei o olhar.

_"Até onde sei, não se pode espionar clientes"_retorqui duramente, ele sorriu.

_"Não seja desconfiada..só vim desejar felicidades ao casal"_ele disse com um meio sorriso, mas eu me sentia desconfortável com sua presença.

_"Obrigada"_falei sucinta, ele riu alto e saiu do provador. Aquilo foi muito estranho.

_"Sakura, venha logo!"_ouvi a Ino dizer impaciente. Contrariada, sai do provador e sorri emocionada quando as vi vestidas..a Porca riu também e percebi resquícios de lágrimas nos seus orbes.

_"Vocês estão lindas"_comentei sincera.

_"Você também"_a Temari comentou.

_"Precisamos ir, antes que um deles invada essa parte da loja"_a Temari falou indignada, rindo, voltei ao provador e vesti minhas roupas comuns.

_"Somente eu me senti estranha com aquele vestido?"_questionei confusa, elas acenaram um '_Não_' com a cabeça. Ao chegar a frente da loja, os três nos esperavam. Não pude deixar de reparar que algumas mulheres estavam olhando _muito_ para eles. 'Torci' os lábios. Tudo bem que não queria casar, mas também não queria ser _corna_.

_"Algum problema?"_perguntei para a ruiva que vinha em nossa direção, ela pigarreou e disse um '_Não, Sakura-sama_', indo embora com as outras em seguida. Ignorei os sorrisos que vi das loiras e do Kankuro.

_"Estou liberada?"_falei arrogantemente, aquilo já tinha acabado com minha paciência, o ruivo me olhou fazendo 'pouco caso' da minha irritação.

_"Não"_ele disse frio e sorriu de canto. Meu olhar estremeceu, eu queria poder desmanchar aquele sorriso a socos..

_"Nós temos uma reunião e depois vamos passear"_o Kankuro esclareceu cordialmente. Deixei minha cabeça pender para trás, pelo jeito vai ser um dia longo..e tudo que eu mais desejava era minha cama.

_"Com quem?"_perguntei me referindo a reunião.

_"Os anciãos.."_ele respondeu amargo. Merda, eu odiava aqueles espécimes de gente. Visivelmente tensos, caminhamos até o prédio da Hokage. Adentramos em uma sala, sentei no sofá entre o ruivo e o Kankuro, do lado dele estava a Ino, a Temari e o Sai. Depois de alguns minutos, vi aqueles velhos entrarem..me surpreendi, já que eram os anciãos das duas vilas..eles sentaram a nossa frente e a shishou apareceu e sentou-se ao lado deles.

_"Ohayou, que bom que não se atrasaram"_um deles falou mordaz.

_"Vamos começar pela loirinha"_o outro resmungou sem interesse, o primeiro riu e concordou.

_"Nós temos algumas perguntas, senhorita Yamanaka"_aquele estúpido continuou falando, não me atrevi a olhar para a Ino.

_"Tudo bem"_ela respondeu conciliadora, arqueei a sobrancelha e percebi que o desinteressado me olhou estreitamente e não desviou mais o olhar. Ele começou a fazer uma série de perguntas, de como, quando e por que ela virou uma ninja e com quantos anos chegou a jounin. Ao mesmo tempo, eu e o Sai acabamos respondendo as mesmas perguntas – idiotas –.

_"Agora o mais importante. Você é virgem?"_ele perguntou direto, engasguei com a saliva, olhando completamente estarrecida para aquilo. Merda, eu sou uma infeliz! E, se para casar tivesse que ser virgem? Sabia que a Ino não era, já que tinha perdido a virgindade com o Shikamaru, mas eu..nunca nem beijei alguém..o que não parava de me olhar, sorriu sacana, provavelmente entendendo que eu era virgem. Desviei o olhar.

_"No que isso é importante?"_ela perguntou raivosa e constrangida, vi que o Kankuro segurou sua mão suavemente.

_"Você não precisa responder"_ele disse tranquilamente a ela, mas o conselheiro riu malvadamente.

_"Precisa e vai. Para satisfazer os irmãos Sabaku no, os noivos precisam ser experientes"_o conselheiro retrucou. Senti-me aliviada, parece que tinha uma chance de me livrar desse pesadelo..

_"E quanto aos nossos jounins? Eles também precisam ficar satisfeitos com esse casamento!"_um conselheiro de Konoha disse ofendido.

_"Acredite..se os Sabaku no estiverem satisfeitos, os ninjas de Konoha também ficarão"_o conselheiro 'falante' respondeu.

_"E, então, senhorita Yamanaka?"_ele questionou impaciente.

_"Não"_ela falou – totalmente – envergonhada.

_"Ótimo"_ele respondeu e voltou seu olhar ao Sai.

_"Eu não sou virgem, se é o que quer saber..eu li num livro que-"_ele respondeu, percebi que a Temari pisou no seu pé para silenciá-lo. O conselheiro não disse nada, somente sorriu e voltou seu olhar a mim.

_"E você senhorita Haruno? O Kazekage-sama precisa de herdeiros o quanto antes!"_ele concentrou-se em mim, perdi o ar. Herdeiros? Ele só pode estar louco!

_"Eu..e-u"_balbuciei sem saber o que dizer.

_"Ela é virgem, está escrito na testa dela"_o que me observava disse marotamente.

_"Sim.."_o outro respondeu me analisando, senti meu corpo estremecer medrosamente.

_"Ela precisará de umas aulas particulares"_ele continuou falando, corei fortemente.

_"A-ulas?"_gaguejei apavorada, era só o que me faltava!

_"Ela não vai fazer aulas"_o Gaara-sama disse raivosamente. Bem, precisaria agradecer mais tarde..ser possessivo e ver os outros como propriedade tinha as suas vantagens..e nunca, nunquinha na vida eu pensei que concordaria com tal ato de possessão. O conselheiro não gostou, mas não o retrucou.

_"Próximo tópico"_o conselheiro que mais observava do que falava, sussurrou.

_"Vocês três terão que ser exemplos. Principalmente você, senhorita Haruno"_ele disse calmamente.

_"Como é?"_minha shishou retrucou e percebi que eles ficaram tensos.

_"Ela não está casando com qualquer um..ela vai ser mulher do Kazekage-sama. E os outros dois serão cunhados dele. O comportamento deles terá de ser exemplar"_ele falou amigavelmente. Cerrei meus pulsos. Em outras palavras, eu teria que ser submissa. E eu odiava isso.

_"Se estão insatisfeitos com as escolhas, vamos cancelar esses casamentos!"_minha shishou rugiu irada, o conselheiro 'arregalou' levemente os olhos.

_"Não, Tsunade-sama. É uma prevenção"_ele respondeu educadamente.

_"Assim espero. Não esqueçam que estarão com a minha pupila"_ela falou colericamente, eles assentiram com as cabeças.

_"Próximo"_disse o conselheiro que falava pouco.

_"Atividades em Suna..vocês trabalharão para Suna nas mesmas atividades exercidas em Konoha, mas, quando não estiverem em missões, seus turnos serão reduzidos pois terão compromissos sociais da vila"_ele falou, e, aquilo eu poderia compreender e concordar. Eu sempre amei estar perto das pessoas, acabei sorrindo satisfeita, o conselheiro que estava me analisando riu suavemente.

_"O próximo tópico: em três anos vocês terão que ter pelo menos um filho"_ele falou tenso, antes de eu ter qualquer reação o ruivo levantou impetuosamente.

_"Ninguém vai me dizer ou dizer a qualquer um dos meus irmãos quando teremos herdeiros..isso está indo longe demais e eu não admito isso, estamos entendidos?"_ele rosnou irritado, contrariados, os conselheiros concordaram e ele sentou-se. Pude sentir seu tremor. Mordisquei o lábio inferior, completamente apreensiva. Fiz uma nota mental, para tentar nunca o irritar a esse ponto ou as coisas ficariam feias..

_"Alguma dúvida?"_o conselheiro perguntou e ninguém se manifestou.

_"Ótimo, então encerramos"_ele continuou no mesmo tom, e saíram.

_"Eu sinto muito pelo constrangimento de vocês. Vamos"_o ruivo disse rouco e baixo, levantando-se e saindo. Começamos a sair e a Ino segurou meu braço fragilmente.

_"Vai ficar tudo bem.."_garanti, abominando sua expressão assustada.

_"Eu espero.."_ela respondeu apática, coloquei minha mão sobre a sua e a apertei levemente, estávamos fora do prédio.

_"Você sabe onde vamos?"_perguntei confusa, ela riu.

_"O Kankuro me disse que iríamos almoçar antes de sair"_ela respondeu mais calma. Senti uma veia latejar dolorosamente na minha testa. Porque aquele ruivo não me dizia nada?

_"Antes de sair?"_questionei sem entender.

_"Não sei para onde vamos"_ela respondeu sucintamente.

_"Ok"_falei quando chegamos ao restaurante – o mesmo que fomos antes – olhei ao redor e não vi a garçonete que nos atendeu anteriormente. Sentamos do mesmo jeito que antes. Almoçamos pensativos, cada um parecia estar em uma dimensão diferente e assim continuou enquanto saiamos de Konoha..depois de uma hora de caminhada, adentramos na mata, logo vi uma cachoeira. Se eu soubesse desse lugar, teria vestido algo apropriado. Suspirando, me deitei na relva baixa e fiquei admirando o céu.

_"Oe Testão! Não vai dormir"_ouvi a Ino gritar repreensiva.

_"Com seus gritos vai ser impossível, Porca!"_gritei no mesmo tom, o Kankuro gargalhou alto, o Sai pulou no galho e começou a desenhar, a Temari o acompanhou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, lado a lado, admirando a paisagem e o desenho do branquelo. A Ino atirou-se ao meu lado e o Kankuro sentou ao lado dela..o ruivo sentou ao lado do irmão. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo e sentindo o ar puro, sorri. Senti que o ar estava com cheiro de terra molhada, parece que choveria a qualquer momento..

_"Parece que vai chover..não seria melhor se a gente voltasse?"_perguntei reabrindo os olhos cansados, os três me olharam sem expressões.

_"Está com medo da chuva?"_ela perguntou zombeteira, a olhei emburrada.

_"Não, mas é um lugar distante de Konoha..não pretendo ficar resfriada"_retruquei racional, percebi que convenci o ruivo, acabei rindo maliciosa. Fiz outra nota mental: bons argumentos o convencem. Ele levantou-se e estendeu sua mão em direção a minha, ainda ostentando o sorriso aceitei, ele me puxou rapidamente, fiquei em pé e ele me soltou, os outros nos acompanharam, mas tão logo estávamos reunidos, uma chuva começou a cair, nos entreolhamos e começamos a correr em direção a Konoha. Mas, nossa corrida não durou muito. A chuva se tornou torrencial, mal conseguia vê-los..

_"Teremos que ficar por aqui"_a Temari disse exasperada. Droga. Nunca desejei tanto ter o byakugan.

_"Eu vi uma gruta perto de onde a gente estava"_o Sai resmungou ofegante.

_"Vamos"_o ruivo falou autoritário. Ele segurou minha mão fortemente, sem conseguir enxergar por causa da chuva, confiei nele e o deixei me guiar, depois de alguns minutos, minha roupa estava completamente molhada e pesada..chegamos ao local e ele me soltou. Pisquei algumas vezes e percebi que o Kankuro carregava pedaços de madeira. Aquilo foi muito esperto. Após alguns minutos, uma fogueira estava pronta e a chuva ficava cada vez mais intensa.

_"Parece que teremos que ficar aqui"_a Ino disse trêmula. Concordei, me abraçando, depois de algumas horas, estava seca, mas ainda sentia muito frio por causa do vento forte que adentrava no local. A Ino dormia nos braços do Kankuro, e eu não entendia como eles tinham se dado bem tão rapidamente. Se bem que, simpático do jeito que ele é, podia imaginar que era fácil ficar ao seu lado..o Sai dormia encostado na gruta e a Temari dormia de costas para a saída do lugar..e o ruivo..bem, estava de pé, encostado na rocha, olhando para fora. Sem conseguir me conter, meus dentes bateram rudemente uns contra os outros, o que foi suficiente para o ruivo me olhar tranquilamente.

Ele se aproximou, tirando o colete, e eu tentei com todas as forças não acompanhar cada gesto seu, mas era muito difícil..aquilo era mais sexy do que pudesse imaginar ou estava disposta a admitir..ele retirou rapidamente sua camisa de mangas longas e a colocou na minha frente, admirei secretamente seu abdome bem esculpido pelos anos de treinamento e cai na realidade..eu não podia admitir que ele acabasse doente por causa de mim.

_"Obrigada, mas –"_falei sentindo espasmos, ele me olhou ceticamente, deixando a camisa mais perto de mim.

_"Vista"_ele ordenou, tremulamente, peguei a camisa, ele recolocou o colete e voltou ao local que estava antes. Tudo bem, poderia admitir que ele sabia ser charmoso e acabar com isso rapidamente quando abria a boca..mas, era um avanço. Sabia que ele não era um monstro, mas, não sabia o que esperar dele. Vesti a camisa, sentindo um cheiro amadeirado quente invadir minhas narinas, involuntariamente, fechei os olhos..droga. Ignorando meus pensamentos e não sentindo mais frio, me aconcheguei no solo e adormeci rapidamente.

* * *

¹Itai significa dói/doeu.

²Baka significa estúpido/idiota.

³Ohayou significa bom dia.

* * *

**Yo minna! E aí o gostaram do capítulo?**

**Já aviso que não será sempre desse tamanho os capítulos, pretendo que seja uma fanfic curtinha. Esse capítulo ficou desse tamanho porque não quis fazer em duas partes, acredito que o próximo será grandinho também ;).**

**Próximo capítulo: O casamento!**

**Desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. Beijinhos e até o próximo :*.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Capítulo novinho, espero que gostem. Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – O casamento!**

* * *

**Sete meses atrás**

Tinha uma reunião marcada para as oito horas da manhã, a Hokage em pessoa tinha vindo a Suna, o que me garantia que aquilo não era qualquer coisa. Espreguicei-me lentamente, sentindo o corpo ao meu lado roçar levemente ao meu. Ri malicioso, vendo a loira adormecida, realmente, a madrugada tinha sido bem _agitada_. Relembrei como fomos para ali..

_Depois que sai do escritório, caminhei pela vila e umas quatro horas da madrugada cheguei ao meu apartamento. Uma loira que trajava um vestido sensual estava recostada na minha porta. Fiz sinal de contrariedade com a cabeça. Realmente, as mulheres de Suna estavam me saindo muito pervertidas. Cheguei perto, ela me viu e sorriu, cheia de segundas intenções._

__"O que faz aqui, Ume?"_perguntei cansado, ela me olhou de alto a baixo e moldou seu corpo no meu, rindo e passando seus braços no meu pescoço. Essa não era a primeira vez que ela aparecia aqui e algo me dizia que não seria a última. É claro, que também não seria a primeira vez que terminaríamos a noite na minha cama._

__"Resolvi fazer uma surpresa ao meu Kazekage favorito para fazê-lo esquecer os problemas"_ela disse sensualmente, dei um meio sorriso seco._

__"Claro que isso não tem nenhuma relação a eu ser o único Kazekage"_falei zombeteiro._

__"Claro que não"_ela disse mordiscando meu lábio inferior. Segurei-a firmemente, selando nossas bocas desejosamente._

Despertei dos meus devaneios com batidas insistentes na minha porta, suspirei, coloquei uma calça e fui até a maldita porta.

_"Está na hora de acordar maninho"_ouvi minha irmã dizer alegre, acabei sorrindo sinceramente, adorava seu sorriso e saber que ela estava feliz.

_"Entre"_pedi dando passagem a ela, ela me olhou ceticamente.

_"Quando você vai criar juízo e arrumar uma mulher decente?"_ela retorquiu quando viu o vestido no meio da sala, ri alto. Não a respondi, só dei uma piscadinha e fui até meu quarto, percebi que minha irmã estava fazendo algo na cozinha. Chamei a Ume, ela suspirou emburrada.

_"Mas..já?"_ela disse contrariada.

_"Tenha um bom dia"_desejei, já vestido indo em direção a cozinha. As mulheres de Suna sabiam que, sim, eu era um homem bem ativo, e não costumava procurar ninguém, mas também rejeitava poucas..e, que, absolutamente isso não significava que eu tinha qualquer tipo de compromisso com qualquer uma delas. Se, elas se sujeitavam a isso, não tinha escolha a não ser não querer mulheres tão fáceis como futura senhora Sabaku no.

_"O que será que eles querem dessa vez?"_ela me perguntou curiosa, ouvimos a porta de entrada fechar-se suavemente, peguei uma maçã e mordisquei-a, enquanto via ela preparar panquecas.

_"Não sei, mas não tenho um bom pressentimento"_respondi pensativo, ela ficou séria. Terminei de comer a maçã, fizemos o desjejum em silêncio.

_"E o Kankuro?"_questionei curioso, ela me olhou com olhos esbugalhados o que me fez sorrir levemente.

_"Sinceramente, não sei qual de vocês é pior.."_ele retorquiu emburrada, passei meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros, enquanto saíamos do apartamento.

_"Sabe a única coisa que importa..ou melhor, a única mulher que importa, é você, irmãzinha. Por mais mulheres que eu fique ou que o Kankuro fique, só você é nossa irmã. Não se esqueça disso"_falei calmo, beijando ternamente sua testa, ela deu um grande sorriso, me desvencilhei dela. Depois de tudo que me aconteceu, eu amava meus irmãos.

Chegamos ao meu escritório, a Tsunade-sama já estava lá olhando pensativa para a janela.

_"Ohayou, estou atrasado?"_perguntei sem graça, ela me olhou e sorriu falsamente. Sentei na minha cadeira, observando-a.

_"Ohayou, desculpe-me invadir seu escritório desse jeito, Gaara-sama, mas queria conversar à sós antes dos anciãos chegarem aqui"_ela disse calma, olhei para a Temari que, entendendo a situação, saiu do escritório.

_"Algum problema?"_questionei confuso, ela me contou o plano dos anciãos. Fiquei estupefato com tudo aqui. Montamos um plano..pois não, eu não permitiria aquilo. Era capaz de encontrar uma mulher sem ninguém precisar a obrigar a fazer isso. Meus irmãos não passariam por aquilo.

**Um mês atrás**

Depois de árduos sete meses de discussão, eu não tinha mais argumentos..fizeram um ultimato: ou nós casávamos ou a aliança estaria desfeita. Eu tentei com todas as forças lutar contra aquilo, mas não podia mais..tinha chegado ao limite. Conversei seriamente com meus irmãos e decidimos aceitar aquilo. Sacrificar-se pela vila também fazia parte da vida de um ninja. E, eu estava completamente triste por não ter conseguido ser melhor para meus irmãos não passarem por aquilo.

É claro que eu não queria ficar no 'escuro'. Queria saber quem eram os candidatos..falei com a Tsunade-sama que concordou com aquilo e manteve tudo em sigilo. Quando peguei o pergaminho com os 'noivos', chamei meus irmãos. Era justo que eles também estivessem preparados quando fôssemos a Konoha. Principalmente a Temari..ela me preocupava muito, pois além de ser minha irmã, sabia que existiam poucos ninjas solteiros em Konoha e não me agrava muito pensar _quem_ eles eram..além disso, ela assumiu uma posição muito triste e melancólica depois da notícia e aquilo me martirizava, droga, era minha culpa..por não ser mais convincente..logo, ouvi batidas contidas na porta.

_"Entre"_foi a única coisa que me dignei a dizer. Estava curioso para saber que ninjas seriam os escolhidos de Konoha. Vi meus irmãos, em um estranho silêncio, eles sentaram-se a minha frente.

_"Tenho os pergaminhos com os candidatos ao noivado"_anunciei, deixando os papeis visíveis na mesa, eles ainda estavam lacrados. Eles assentiram curiosos. Abri o primeiro pergaminho que dizia:

"_Mitsashi Tenten ,_

_Kunoichi¹ de nível jounin de Konohagakure. Foi membro do Time Gai, com Hyuuga Neji e Rock Lee. Especialista em armas, combatendo a distância e corpo a corpo, também é versada em combate desarmado."_

_"É bonitinha"_ouvi o Kankuro dizer com um sorriso amigável, 'rolei' os olhos, olhando a foto da morena de coques. Abri o segundo pergaminho, que continha a foto de uma loira e dizia:

"_Yamanaka Ino,_

_Kunoichi¹ de nível jounin de Konohagakure. Foi membro do Time Asuma, com Akimichi Chouji e Nara Shikamaru. Ino se destaca em técnicas do clã Yamanaka, que são centradas em técnicas que afetam a mente. Sendo muito útil em reconhecimento e espionagem. Também foi pupila da Tsunade-sama onde treinou ninjutsu médico (com seu conhecimento sobre plantas e flores herdado dos anos da floricultura da sua família, ela é capaz de criar ervas medicinais)."_

_"Gostei dessa..sempre achei que, desta geração, só a Sakura-chan tivesse sido treinada pela Tsunade-sama"_meu irmão disse, olhei mais uma vez para a loira e fiz pouco caso daquilo tudo. Não porque me achasse superior, mas porque não adiantava gostar de uma delas, sendo que nenhum de nós escolheria. Abri o próximo pergaminho e olhei de relance para minha irmã, ela ficou levemente pálida, nele continha:

"_Rock Lee,_

_Shinobi¹ de nível jounin de Konohagakure. Foi membro do Time Gai, com Hyuuga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten. Mestre em taijutsu, é muito ágil. Com os ensinamentos de Gai, Lee é capaz de abrir os portões de chakra."_

Ninguém se manifestou, suspirei internamente, sentindo a tensão se espalhar no ar. Nós o conhecíamos, e, eu imaginava que minha irmã não gostava muito da sua aparência. Abri o próximo e vi outro homem, no pergaminho estava escrito:

"_Aburame Shino,_

_Shinobi¹ de nível jounin de Konohagakure. Foi membro do Time Kurenai, com Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba. Inteligente, é capaz de usar suas habilidades de análise e observação para identificar os adversários. Como membro do clã Aburame, possui uma raça especial de insetos que utiliza em campo de batalha para consumir o chakra adversário."_

_"Não. Eu juro que se ele for sorteado, vai ter uma morte em Suna!"_minha irmã rosnou chorosa, desviei o olhar, sentindo certa pena. Sabia que de nós três, até agora, ela tinha sido a menos "sortuda", se é que existe sorte nesse acordo. Suspirei, e abri o penúltimo pergaminho, mas fiquei muito surpreso, imaginava que a Tsunade-sama deixaria sua maior pupila fora daquilo tudo..e, o Naruto não ficaria nada feliz com isso..olhei o conteúdo do pergaminho:

"_Haruno Sakura,_

_Kunoichi¹ de nível jounin de Konohagakure. Foi membro do Time Kakashi, com Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. Inteligente, possui talento para observação e análise. Tem um excelente controle de chakra e aptidão natural para genjutsu. Pupila da Tsunade-sama, é uma ninja médica (possui amplo conhecimento sobre venenos e produtos químicos, como gases para dormir. É capaz de curar graves ferimentos com relativa facilidade). Em combate, é boa em taijutsu."_

_"Sakura-chan, minha musa! Eu quero ela!"_meu irmão disse animado, senti uma 'gota' na testa.

_"Cale a boca"_ordenei calmo. Que parte do "_**nós não vamos escolher**_" ele não entendeu?

_"Ano, parece que meu irmãozinho quer a Sakura-chan! Tudo bem, deixo ela para você"_ele retorquiu sacana, o olhei mortalmente.

_"Tanto faz quem será minha noiva. Só não crie expectativas"_adverti frio, ele suspirou, resmungando um '_Tudo bem_'. Pois, a gente sabia que a pior parte de criar expectativa é se decepcionar com a realidade. Nervoso, e esperando que o último homem fosse mais apresentável, abri o último pergaminho e soltei um 'muxoxo' triste. Minha irmã não merecia esse destino. Até poderiam ser bons rapazes, mas não podia ter um homem normal nessa lista? Resolvi ver o que dizia no pergaminho:

"_Sai,_

_Shinobi¹ de nível jounin de Konohagakure. Foi membro do Time Kakashi, substituindo Uchiha Sasuke. Infundindo seu chakra em tinta, utiliza objetos como um pincel e papel, para fazer desenhos rapidamente os trazendo para a vida, animando-as à tinta diretamente da página."_

_"Isso só pode ser piada!"_a Temari rugiu com os olhos marejados, meu coração apertou.

_"Sinto muito"_retruquei sincero, ela me olhou ferozmente e saiu da sala. Suspirando, fechei os olhos..sabia que ela precisaria de tempo para poder suportar a situação..mais tarde, com certeza eu conversaria com ela. Voltei minha atenção para meu irmão, ele tinha um sorriso malicioso. Quase não acreditei no que estava vendo. Queria gritar um _'Qual o seu problema, esse casamento não é por vontade própria'_, mas reprimi meu instinto assassino quando ele me olhou com uma expressão divertida e mordaz.

_"Are, vamos, admita, nós dois não vamos ter do que reclamar"_ele falou rindo. Eu duvidava seriamente disso.

_"Não teríamos se nós estivéssemos falando de objetos inanimados não de pessoas"_retruquei mordaz, ele suspirou.

_"O que me preocupa é que..você sabe, um Kazekage tem muitos inimigos"_falei exasperado.

_"Não se preocupe e não seja tão mau humorado"_ele falou sorrindo levemente e saindo da sala. Fiz uma massagem suave nas minhas têmporas que estavam latejando. Ouvi batidas impacientes na porta e mandei entrar, guardando os pergaminhos na minha gaveta. Vi meu amigo sorrindo feliz, esbocei um meio sorriso e fiz sinal para ele sentar. Já sabia que ele passaria uma noite em Suna e depois partiria para uma missão que ficava em um local mais distante.

_"Ohayou"_ele disse despojado.

_"Ohayou"_falei amigavelmente. Conversamos um tempo, mas eu sabia que precisava falar com ele, já que envolvia a Sakura-sama.

_"Naruto, tem algo que preciso te contar"_anunciei meio nervoso, sabia que ele ficaria furioso com tudo aquilo.

_"Pode falar"_ele disse sério.

_"As vilas..decidiram que deve haver casamentos entre ninjas da areia e da folha"_comecei a falar sem vontade, ele estreitou o olhar.

_"Ok"_ele disse aparentemente contrariado.

_"E a Sakura-sama é uma das possíveis noivas"_fui direto, odiava enrolação. Ele arregalou os olhos.

_"EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR!"_ele rugiu, levantando-se e batendo fortemente na mesa.

_"Acredite, você não pode fazer nada. Já tentei tudo o que podia e o que estava ao meu alcance para acabar com isso..mas, depois de sete meses, percebi que não tinha mais o que fazer, e já está decidido"_falei amuado, odiava-me por não acabar com aquela palhaçada.

_"Você vai casar com a Sakura-chan?"_ele perguntou confuso e triste. Dei graças a Kami-sama por não precisar discutir com ele.

_"Talvez. Vai ser um sorteio"_respondi calmo, o que o fez se inquietar mais.

_"Se for ela, eu quero que você me prometa Gaara que não vai forçá-la a fazer nada do que ela não quiser!"_ele falou ofegante, estreitei meu olhar. Sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando. Eu, definitivamente, não precisava forçar mulher nenhuma a estar _prazerosamente_ na minha cama.

_"Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou, Naruto? Acredite, _se_ eu quisesse uma noiva, não me faltariam opções..e eu não gosto de mulher nenhuma na minha cama contra a vontade"_retruquei verdadeiro e mordaz.

_"Tudo bem..só me garanta que não vai traí-la"_ele falou apreensivo, e aquilo acabou com o resto da minha paciência.

_"Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Caso você não saiba, **eu tenho honra**. _E uma reputação a zelar_. O Kazekage não pode trair sua esposa, independente de quem ela é"_grunhi exasperadamente colérico, mesmo que eu não fosse um exemplo, era solteiro. As coisas seriam tenebrosamente diferentes depois de casado..

_"O ninja que está lá fora irá acompanhá-lo"_falei enervado pelas acusações, de todas as pessoas do mundo, eu não esperava aquela desconfiança do meu mais valioso amigo.

Entreolhamos-nos – raivosos – e ele saiu para o hotel, amanhã sairia para sua missão.

**x**

Aquela foi minha última e conturbada conversa com o Naruto antes de revê-lo naquele restaurante. E agora estávamos aqui, nesse estúpido casamento, esperando as noivas entrarem logo por aquelas portas. Olhei ao redor, vendo vários ninjas que participaram da guerra e algumas pessoas que eu não conhecia. Por convenção, decidiram que seriamos noivos e padrinhos uns dos outros. Pois é, a cada minuto aquilo ficava mais ridículo. Perdi a linha do raciocínio quando vi as três paradas nos olhando. Tsk. Não podia deixar de admitir mentalmente que as três eram lindas..e complicadas. Principalmente minha noiva que venerava um morto e todo mundo sabia disso.

Elas caminharam vagarosamente, quando estavam a nossa frente pararam, caminhamos e entrelaçamos nossos braços. A cerimônia do casamento foi rápida e comum. Depois de todos aceitarem, chegou a parte tenebrosa do '_pode beijar a noiva_'. Olhei sem graça para a rósea que me olhava com certo pavor, fechei os olhos. Eu não queria forçá-la. Estava falando sério com o Naruto naquela vez. Com um meio sorriso encorajador, beijei delicadamente sua testa. Ela ofegou surpresa e vi o agradecimento estampado em seus olhos, dei uma suave piscadela e a puxei para assinarmos os papéis. Depois de aquilo feito, saímos do lugar.

_"Onde a gente vai?"_ela me perguntou timidamente. De certa forma, ela ficava fofa com aquelas bochechas rosadas.

_"Para a recepção"_falei sem vontade, ela assentiu, quando os outros casais chegaram, sumimos em nuvens de fumaça. Ao chegar ao local, ela segurou meu cotovelo fortemente, senti uma dor aguda no local, como se meu braço fosse se desmanchar em segundos.

_"Você está me machucando"_falei friamente, ela me olhou assustada. Droga.

_"Desculpa"_ela falou nervosa, fazendo menção de retirar sua mão do meu braço, segurei sua a mão, a olhando firmemente. Eu a apoiaria, só queria que ela não quebrasse meu braço no processo. Entendendo, ela sorriu e relaxou o aperto.

_"É agora que a gente se cumprimenta desejando felicidades?"_a loira falou debochada, a Sakura-sama suspirou irritada. Eu não conseguia acompanhar as duas, só não queria que ficassem gritando nos meus ouvidos. Antes de qualquer outra frase ser dita, as pessoas começaram a entrar, abraçando as noivas e apertando as mãos dos noivos.

Depois de duas horas extremamente tediosas, procurei minha noiva com o olhar. Ela conversava com algumas kunoichi e ria alegremente. Sentindo-me culpado por acabar com a felicidade, aproximei-me.

_"Vamos?"_perguntei autoritário, dando a certeza que era uma pergunta retórica. Ela me olhou surpresa e se despediu. Saindo da recepção, segurei seu cotovelo e sumimos em um tufão de areia.

_"Vou tomar banho"_avisei entrando no banheiro do hotel. Tomei um longo banho, vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camisa. Quando sai, ela tinha se trocado, estava com uma camisola branca e levemente sexy. Sorri internamente. Fui em direção a janela e fiquei admirando a vila da folha. Sabia que minha insônia não me deixaria dormir muito, então, preferia dormir mais tarde.

_"Veja bem, não é uma reclamação, mas..ano.."_ela falou sem graça, a olhei por cima do ombro, ela estava extremamente vermelha, olhando para os próprios pés.

_"Durma, Sakura"_falei divertido, suas reações eram engraçadas. Nossos olhares se cruzaram os olhos dela estavam brilhantes e atônitos. Permiti-me dar um sorriso brincalhão que a fez dar um fino gritinho perplexo.

_"Obrigada"_ela disse sincera. Desviei o olhar.

_"Amanhã partiremos cedo..não posso ficar muito tempo ausente de Suna"_avisei sem humor, ela respondeu um '_Ok_'. Continuei a olhar a vila e comecei a ver as pessoas apagando as luzes das casas..era minha parte favorita: só as luzes da rua ligadas, o som dos vagalumes e lua brilhante no céu..aquilo me relaxava e me deixava pensar calmamente sobre tudo.

_"Oyasuminasai²"_ela sussurrou, olhei-a por um tempo, antes de responder.

_"Oyasuminasai..Sakura"_respondi, apaguei as luzes e continuei a observar a vila. Podia dizer que agora estava mais tranquilo.

**Narração autora**

Naquela noite, a Ino e o Kankuro dormiram abraçados logo que chegaram da recepção, horas mais tarde do que a Sakura e o Gaara. O Sai, chegando ao hotel, atirou-se na cama e dormiu rapidamente. A Temari, exasperada, mas mais aliviada por não ocorrer nada, deitou-se e dormiu. Às cinco horas da manhã, o Gaara decidiu que já estava na hora de dormir, deitou-se, e ficando a uma distância conveniente da Sakura, adormeceu.

* * *

¹Kunoichi e shinobi significam ninjas. Kunoichi é uma ninja feminina.

² Oyasuminasai significa boa noite (quando se vai deitar).

* * *

**Yo minna! E aí o gostaram do capítulo?**

**Outro capítulo comprido, mas é porque eu realmente não quero dividir os capítulos em partes.**

**Próximo capítulo: A viagem!**

**Desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. Beijinhos e até o próximo :*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Capítulo novinho, espero que gostem. Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – A viagem!**

* * *

Acordei me sentindo muito confortável, com um sorriso leve, espreguicei-me e abri os olhos suavemente. Imediatamente corei quando percebi que estava nos braços do meu _marido_. Esgueire-me dos seus braços e fui em direção ao banheiro..fiquei um tempo parada olhando meu reflexo pelo espelho. Ainda não acreditava que estava casada e indo para o deserto.._literalmente_. No dia anterior, gentilmente ele tinha dado um delicado selinho nos meus lábios quando a frase – que eu, e aposto que as outras mulheres também, estava temendo – o '_Pode beijar a noiva_' soou e retumbou nos meus ouvidos, aquilo foi estranho, mas fiquei satisfeita em poder dizer que ele me deixou relaxada e não tentou me forçar a nada.._por enquanto_. Eu sabia que aquela situação não se estenderia por muito tempo, e aquilo fazia um frio perpassar minhas entranhas..

Molhei meu rosto, fiz minha higiene matinal e sai do banheiro. Acabei rindo rapidamente quando vi seu rosto completo..ele era bonito, por mais que as manchas roxas cobrissem isso.

_"Ohayou"_ele disse alegre, dando um beijo na minha bochecha e entrando no banheiro.

_"Ohayou"_respondi distante. Fiquei estática um tempo no lugar. Ele parecia ser carinhoso, mas eu tinha certeza que logo essas carícias iriam por um caminho tortuoso que racionalmente eu não queria seguir. Mas, ainda racionalmente, eu sabia que não poderia rejeitar..não depois de ter aquela aliança dourada no dedo anelar..suspirei e troquei velozmente de roupa, quando terminei, ele saiu do banheiro vestido com suas roupas normais e com aquelas marcas roxas no rosto. Senti uma gota na testa, mas não disse nada.

_"Vamos?"_ele perguntou amigavelmente, me estendendo seu braço, abri um sorriso tímido e segurei seu cotovelo. Pelo menos ele estava se esforçando..e, ele ser simpático ajudava bastante. Coloquei minha mochila nas costas, estava pronta.

_"Hai¹"_retruquei no mesmo tom, fazendo ele rir para mim. Desviei o olhar, me sentindo envergonhada pela situação, logo que estávamos no corredor, vimos uma Sakura e um Gaara saindo do seu respectivo quarto. Mas, eles estavam inexpressivos. Quase ri divertida. Imagino que acordar um ao lado do outro deve ter sido desconfortável, podia ver esse sentimento transbordando no fundo do olhar da rósea. Suspirei baixo, o Kankuro me olhou minuciosamente, abri um pequeno sorriso, ele estreitou o olhar e desviou os olhos de mim quando a Temari saiu batendo a porta do quarto e, logo o Sai saindo com sua típica expressão falsa. Arqueei a sobrancelha, nos cumprimentamos e saímos do hotel. A Sakura se aproximou de nós, parecendo relaxar com o movimento. A Temari foi até o ruivo, e eles começaram a conversar baixo, entretanto não dava para ouvir o que diziam. O Sai estava pensativo, andando entre nós e os dois irmãos Sabaku no que iam mais à frente.

_"Kudasai² Kankuro-sama, você poderia me dizer se nós sairemos diretamente para Suna ou iremos em algum lugar antes?"_a Sakura perguntou gentilmente, franzi o cenho, olhando as costas do ruivo. Sabia que ele não era muito falante, mas parece que a situação era pior do que eu imaginava..

_"Nós vamos fazer um desjejum, depois partiremos"_ele retorquiu com um sorriso, mas seu olhar estava sério e ele olhou de relance para seu irmão ao terminar de falar. Ela agradeceu e aumentou o ritmo dos passos até chegar até os outros irmãos da areia.

Ela falou algo com o ruivo, que pareceu não gostar muito, mas fez um aceno de cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra, instintivamente, apertei meus punhos.

_"Ino?"_o Kankuro falou com um tom de voz doloroso, o olhei confusamente, e percebendo que apertava rudemente seu braço, relaxei meus músculos, pedindo desculpa.

_"A Sakura é como uma irmã para você, certo?"_ele perguntou perspicaz.

_"É claro que não, como eu seria irmã de uma testa de marquise?"_retruquei debochada, fazendo ele gargalhar. Pela expressão dele, estava claro que nós dois sabíamos que sim, eu a via como irmã, mas não admitiria isso. Voltei meu olhar para frente e percebi que a rósea não estava mais conosco. Droga. Imaginava que ela iria atrás do Naruto e algumas outras pessoas, para se despedir adequadamente.

_"É normal nos preocuparmos com quem gostamos, Ino..acredito que de todas essas uniões, a do meu irmão com a Sakura vai ser mais complicada e a da minha irmã com o Sai a mais tensa. Mas eu entendo que o foco da sua preocupação é a Sakura, e está tudo bem com isso"_ele disse calmamente, concordei com ele e senti um pesar, afinal, ele tinha duas pessoas para se preocupar..

_"E a nossa?"_perguntei depois de um tempo, fiquei curiosa por ele não fazer menção a nós.

_"Eu acho que nós dois aceitamos o que foi imposto.._e todas as suas implicações_. Estou certo?"_ele retorquiu sério.

_"Hai.."_concordei, afinal ele tinha razão. Chegamos ao restaurante, sentamos e eu fiquei olhando para o espaço vazio que a Sakura ocuparia.

_"Onde a Sakura foi?"_perguntei metódica, o ruivo continuou sem expressão, fazendo minhas sobrancelhas se unirem fortemente.

_"Ela disse que precisava ir em alguns lugares"_a loira me respondeu com um sorriso simples. Assenti, parece que eu acertei. Suspirei, fizemos os pedidos, quando todos tinham acabado, resolvi me manifestar.

_"Você pode fazer um sanduíche para viagem?"_perguntei para a garçonete que não tirava os olhos do ruivo. Por um momento, quis gritar que ele era casado, perguntar se ela não tinha visto a aliança e agradecer por a Sakura não estar aqui. Conhecendo-a como eu conheço, sabia que a única coisa que a faria sair do eixo nesse casamento seria uma traição. Isso, com certeza ela não aceitaria. Era capaz até de pedir divórcio. E, eu não a culpava, já que compartia do mesmo pensamento.

_"Hai, mais alguma coisa?"_ela perguntou olhando maliciosamente para o Kazekage-sama.

_"Não"_rosnei antes de conseguir controlar a língua, ela ficou sem graça e saiu, olhei para o Kankuro que mantinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas parecia estar se divertindo.

Comemos em silêncio e saímos, estava preocupada porque a Sakura não tinha reaparecido, mas fiquei aliviada quando a vi conversando com o Genma nos portões de entrada de Konoha. Nostalgicamente, olhei para trás, me despedindo silenciosamente. Chegamos aos portões, joguei o sanduiche para a rósea que riu e agradeceu.

_"Se não tivermos nenhuma complicação, chegaremos em três dias em Suna. Vamos"_disse o ruivo seriamente, eu concordava com ele. Se ninguém nos atacasse ou não ocorresse nenhuma tempestade de areia quando chegássemos ao deserto, chegaríamos em três dias, mas se algo ocorresse, não sabia quando chegaríamos..

_"Quando acamparmos..você poderia nos deixar à sós?"_falei baixo para o Kankuro, apontando as mulheres com a cabeça.

_"Hai, acho que vocês precisam conversar"_ele retrucou no mesmo tom, agradeci mentalmente. Corremos – em silêncio – a maior parte do tempo, quando o céu começou a dar indícios da lua, o Kazekage-sama fez um sinal com a mão, todos pararam.

_"Tem uma clareia à dois metros daqui, acamparemos lá"_ele advertiu, assentimos e continuamos o caminho. Logo que chegamos, cada casal montou sua barraca..senti vontade de pedir que deixassem eu com elas em uma barraca, mas refreei o pensamento.

O ruivo sumiu, o Sai sentou em uma árvore, abrindo um pergaminho e começando a desenhar, olhei significativamente para o Kankuro que fez um aceno de cabeça e sumiu entre as árvores.

_"Meninas"_chamei tranquilamente, elas me olharam, fiz um aceno de cabeça para irmos longe de onde o moreno estava, elas concordaram, caminhamos um pouco, me encostei em uma árvore, a Sakura deitou olhando para o céu e a Temari sentou à minha frente sobre os pés. De onde estávamos, podíamos ver o acampamento, mas teríamos privacidade para conversar.

_"Então..como foi a noite de vocês?"_perguntei temerosa, elas me olharam sem emoção.

_"Não aconteceu nada, se é o que você quer saber Porca-chan"_a rósea respondeu calma e a Temari concordou com ela, disse que o mesmo se aplicava a mim.

_"Sakura.."_chamei baixinho, ela me olhou inquieta e sentou-se aproximando-se de mim. Normalmente, eu só a chamava pelo nome no trabalho ou algo parecido. Ou quando queria conversar seriamente.

_"O que foi?"_ela perguntou ansiosa, podia ver a ira começar a aparecer no olhar dela, como se ela dissesse que se o Kankuro me fez qualquer coisa, acabaria com a raça dele, sorri sem graça, e me expliquei rapidamente:

_"Ele não me fez nada!"_garanti sincera, a Temari se aproximou suspirando.

_"Serve para você também Temari..se o baka do Sai fizer alguma coisa, me conte"_a rósea murmurou mortal, olhei para a Temari e ficamos sem jeito..parece que a Sakura ainda não tinha entendido (ou não queria entender, melhor dizendo) que não era bem assim que as coisas funcionariam..

_"Mesmo se eles fizerem alguma coisa, você não vai usar seus punhos, Sakura"_adverti com o olhar duro, ela compreendeu que eu quis dizer. Eu também odiava submissão, mas era o que nos aguardaria naquele casamento..a única diferença era que o Kankuro parecia ser mais flexível que o Kazekage-sama.

_"O que está acontecendo entre você e o Kazekage-sama?"_perguntei apreensiva, sabia que aquele início de relação não estava indo bem e pelo suspiro longo dela, tive certeza disso.

_"Nada. Porque ele se limita somente a me dar ordens"_ela retrucou seca, fechando os olhos raivosamente. Mordisquei meu lábio inferior, olhando para a loira num pedido mudo de ajuda, ela ofegou rapidamente, antes de voltar seu olhar para a rósea.

_"Não espere que ele comece a falar do nada com você. Ele só vai te deixar fazer parte do seleto círculo de amizade dele quando se sentir confortável..quando perceber que você está confortável com ele..Sakura, você vai precisar se esforçar e ser a 'relações públicas' desse casamento se quiser que ele converse contigo"_ela advertiu tranquila, a Sakura a olhou atentamente, mas estreitou o olhar, cerrei os punhos.

_"Não seja idiota! Você pretende morar com um homem sem nem conversar com ele?"_rosnei irritada quando percebi que ela não estava de acordo com a parte de se esforçar.

_"Conversar, eu posso até querer"_ela murmurou vencida, acabei rindo. Era uma tortura para ela ficar em silêncio.

_"O Sai também não fala muito e quando abre a boca para falar, tenho vontade de bater nele"_a Temari disse debochada, fazendo nós três gargalharmos. Olhei para o acampamento, percebendo que o ruivo e o Kankuro tinham voltado, e olhavam para nós, desviei o olhar para as garotas, tendo uma ideia.

_"Mas, o que vocês não estão percebendo é que podem se ajudar. A Temari com o Kazekage-sama e a Testão com o Sai"_falei vitoriosa, elas me olharam um tempo, mas depois apreciaram a ideia, sorrindo amigáveis.

_"Queime os livros do Sai"_a rósea disse brincalhona, mas vi seu olhar intenso, garantindo que, se ela tivesse oportunidade, faria aquilo. 'Rolei' os olhos.

_"Não mexa na última gaveta do armário do meu irmão"_a loira retrucou no mesmo tom que a Sakura, mas deu para perceber que não era brincadeira.

_"Por quê?"_perguntei curiosa, ela desviou o olhar, enrubescendo levemente.

_"Ele ficaria muito irritado se eu contasse..mas ficaria ainda mais bravo se alguém mexesse na gaveta.."_ela sussurrou baixo, como se temesse que ele ouvisse ela.

_"Ok. Tente dizer para o Sai que a vida não é como um livro, que tem um final perfeito, mas que ele pode descobrir as coisas sozinho ou que você pode ajudar ele nisso"_a Sakura comentou, mas dessa vez, séria. Era um bom conselho, concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

_"Se mostre disposta a ajudar meu irmão com seu trabalho e você vai ganhar o respeito dele. Ele sempre precisa que alguém o ajude a, pelo menos, organizar os pergaminhos em níveis de relevância"_a loira comentou do mesmo modo que a Sakura, sorri alegre.

_"Viu? Não foi tão difícil!"_cantarolei relaxada. Elas concordaram com acenos de cabeça.

_"E você, precisa de algum conselho sobre meu outro irmão?"_a loira se dirigiu a mim, amigavelmente, parei para pensar um segundo..mas, decidi que queria resolver por mim mesmo nosso casamento, além do mais ele estava bastante disposto a fazer o mesmo.

_"Por enquanto não, mas obrigada"_retruquei com um leve sorriso.

_"Venham jantar"_ouvi o Kankuro gritar, acenando para nós, nos entreolhamos e fomos até eles, comemos em silêncio e dividimos os turnos da vigia, eles preferiram nos deixar descansar. Primeiro seria o Sai, após o Kazekage-sama e por último o Kankuro. Depois de uns minutos, nos desejamos boa noite. Fui para minha barraca sendo acompanhada pelo moreno, cansados, nos deitamos. Ele me puxou, acariciando meu cabelo, o que me fez adormecer rapidamente.

* * *

**Narração autora**

* * *

Nada de relevante aconteceu durante os próximos dois dias. O Kankuro e a Ino estavam cada vez mais amigos e próximos. A Temari seguiu o conselho da Sakura, e agora conseguia conversar normalmente com o Sai, algumas vezes perdia a paciência com ele, já que ele insistia em fazer comentários desnecessariamente rudes. O Gaara continuou pensativo, falando somente o necessário com todos..e, a Sakura, conversava bastante com as mulheres, que agora eram suas cunhadas.

Todas as noites, o Kankuro aconchegava a Ino nos seus braços antes de dormir. O Sai e a Temari diminuíram – levemente – a distância entre eles, se permitindo dormir com as costas se encostando. A Sakura dormia rapidamente, o Gaara ficava desde o turno do Sai e até seu turno acabar fora da barraca, olhando distraidamente a lua, quando entrava na barraca, olhava para rósea e, sem demora, dormia com o corpo distante do dela.

Eles terminaram sua longa e exaustiva jornada após passar pelo deserto, ficando aliviados quando viram a entrada de Sunagakure no Sato.

* * *

¹Hai significa sim.

²Kudasai significa por favor, por gentileza.

* * *

**Yo minna! E aí o gostaram do capítulo?**

**Já adianto que o próximo capítulo será quente, ohohohohooho! Façam suas apostas!**

**Desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. Beijinhos e até o próximo :*.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Capítulo novinho, espero que gostem. Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e favoritaram a fic!**

**AVISO: capítulo com 'cenas' maduras e violentas, só leia se você gostar/quiser. E, já aviso que vai ser meio revoltante.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Pesadelo real!**

* * *

Caminhamos calmamente pela vila, os olhares curiosos estavam me enjoando..depois de alguns minutos, chegamos a uma casa grande, adentramos o local. Não era a primeira vez que ia naquela residência já que como as minhas missões eram com o Naruto, o Kazekage fazia questão que nos hospedássemos na sua casa..a diferença é que agora dividiria o quarto principal com o ruivo. 'Engoli' em seco, quando pensei nisso..

Cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto de casal..olhei timidamente para o quarto dele..era simples, mas de alguma forma aconchegante..não tinha nada demais, só o necessário, além disso tinham duas portas, olhei confusa para as duas.

_"A da esquerda é meu escritório particular e a da direita é o banheiro"_ele disse sucintamente rouco quando percebeu meu olhar. Assenti com a cabeça.

_"Ja ne¹"_ele disse, saindo do quarto, o respondi fracamente. Droga. Mesmo que eu não quisesse nada com ele, não faria mal um pouquinho de atenção..cansada, deitei-me e adormeci rapidamente.

Despertei lentamente, espreguicei-me e percebi que estava tudo escuro no quarto. Praguejei e levantei, tateando o ar com as mãos até chegar ao interruptor e a luz cegar-me momentaneamente. Olhei no relógio e percebi que já eram onze horas. Suspirei impressionada com o tempo que dormi, fiz minha higiene no banheiro e sai do quarto. Encontrei a Temari, a Ino e o Kankuro na cozinha, conversando tranquilamente.

_"Yo"_cumprimentei com um sorriso sem graça.

_"Dormiu bem, Sakura-chan?"_ele disse com malícia, arqueei a sobrancelha, mas antes de responder uma loira disse:

_"É óbvio né"_disse a Temari 'rolando' os olhos, acabei rindo. Fiz um sanduíche e me sentei, estranhando não ver os outros dois homens.

_"Então, Konbanwa²"_o moreno sussurrou bocejando, o respondemos com risinhos e ele sumiu do nosso campo de visão.

Depois de alguns minutos conversando assuntos aleatórios, não pude conter a curiosidade..

_"Onde estão o Sai e o Gaara-sama?"_questionei calma, a Temari desviou o olhar e a Ino trocou um olhar comigo como quem diz "isso é estranho", concordei levemente.

_"O Sai eu não sei. Meu irmão provavelmente não voltará essa noite"_ela disse temerosa, mordendo sutilmente seu lábio inferior, estreitei o olhar e não olhei para a Porca.

_"O que isso significa?"_perguntei suspirante, ela recostou seus cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos.

_"Ele tem um apartamento longe dessa casa"_ela respondeu com um sorrisinho sem graça.

_"E porque ele não quis que morássemos lá?"_perguntei confusa, não tinha muito sentido se casar com alguém e morar em lugares distantes.

_"Bem..enquanto ninguém tiver um filho, vamos todos morar aqui..não sei se vocês perceberam, mas essa casa está situada num local onde se tornará um clã..o clã Sabaku no que começará por nós"_ela explicou, rosnei um palavrão e a Ino ficou pálida.

_"Porque seu irmão não me conta nada?"_quase gritei irritada, ela desviou o olhar, a Ino estava visivelmente apreensiva.

_"Não o force a falar..ele vai ter dizer o necessário"_ela retrucou emburrada, fechei os olhos brevemente, contando até dez mentalmente para me acalmar.

_"E em que mundo _isso_ não é _necessário_?"_a cortei friamente, ela suspirou e a Ino 'prendeu' a respiração.

_"Eu não sei. Que droga, Sakura! Pare de tentar ver defeitos no meu irmão! Ele é reservado e tem muito problemas! Sua mestra era Hokage, tenho certeza que você deve entender como isso é exaustivo! Tenha paciência, por Kami-sama!"_a Temari 'explodiu' com as bochechas rosadas. Desviei o olhar, ela tinha razão..resolvi dar uma chance a ele dessa vez..pensando melhor, eu poderia sim ajudá-lo com suas tarefas, como ela aconselhou.

_"Desculpe. Você pode me dizer onde fica o apartamento?"_perguntei acanhada, ela pareceu relaxar e pensar um pouco.

_"Bem..eu não sei se ele está lá..ele pode estar na torre ainda, e você, com certeza vai se perder se for sozinha"_ela murmurou duvidosa. Ela fez um bushin e disse que me acompanharia, agradeci e sai da casa. Caminhei em silêncio, seguindo o bushin da loira.

Chegamos à torre do Kazekage, andamos por lá e logo nos encontramos em frente a sua sala. Bati timidamente na porta, as luzes estavam acesas, então ele deveria estar lá. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, abri a porta devagar e me surpreendi. A cabeça dele estava recostada na mesa. Aproximei-me medrosamente, não atacaram ele, certo?

Quando estava perto o suficiente, percebi que ele dormia como um bebê. Acabei rindo nervosamente quando pude reparar nas suas feições pela primeira vez. A Ino tinha razão..ele era bonito.._**muito bonito**_. Sua tranquilidade e áurea angelical enquanto dormia fez meus nervos tencionarem.

Encostei suavemente em seu ombro, mas ele não se mexeu, o apertei levemente, mas não obtive resposta. Com pena e vendo um lado dele que eu poderia gostar, coloquei seu braço sobre meu pescoço, involuntariamente um arrepio perpassou minha coluna..ignorando isso, fiz um jutsu e reaparecemos na casa dos Sabaku no. Deitei-o delicadamente, sem olhá-lo muito, pois a luz da lua incidia sobre o quarto e eu tinha _medo_ que sua beleza me _atraísse_ e _traísse_ meus sentimentos..surpreendentemente, senti uma leve sonolência.

Puxei as cortinas, deixando o quarto completamente escuro e me deitei. Aspirei fundo, sentindo um aroma _amadeirado quente_ colidir com meus canais aéreos, fazendo meu estômago retrair-se. Irritada com o rumo dos meus pensamentos, fechei os olhos e comecei a adormecer..realmente estava muito cansada da viagem..

* * *

**POV TEMARI**

* * *

Depois de sentir o chakra do meu irmão e da Sakura, acabei dando um risinho matreiro. Não sei o que ela tinha feito para convencê-lo a vir para casa, mas parece que deu certo. O Sai tinha ido até o bar que ficava a poucos metros do lugar que estávamos, mas preferi não contar para a Sakura, senão, tinha a impressão que ela era capaz de ir lá e trazê-lo à força para a casa. Não pude evitar a gargalhada quando imaginei a cena.

Aproveitando que ele não estava, fui tomar um banho longo. Depois de muito tempo mergulhada na banheira, sequei-me levemente e enrolei-me à toalha de banho, saindo do quarto. Percebi que ele ainda não tinha chegado. Só o que me faltava era um marido bêbado.

De costas para a porta, deixei a toalha cair no chão e me arrependi amargamente quando levantei meu olhar e vi o moreno me devorando com os olhos pelo espelho que estava perto de mim. Puta merda. Isso era hora de aparecer?

Segurei a toalha, mas antes de conseguir me cobrir, ele fechou a porta e quando me dei por conta das suas ações, já estava sendo prensada duramente sobre a parede fria, minha bochecha colidiu rapidamente contra a parede. Gemi de desgosto, fazendo um rápido sorriso malvado soar.

_"Está querendo me provocar, Temari-chan?"_ele murmurou na minha orelha, mordiscando meu lóbulo, me remexi irritada, mas ele me empurrou mais contra a parede, estrangulei um grito apavorado quando senti seu membro ereto contra minha bunda. Não, ele não poderia fazer isso! Não estava no seu juízo perfeito, era somente isso..

_"Você sente, não sente? Como me deixou com _tesão_"_ele falou abafado, senti o cheiro de álcool invadir minhas narinas, enquanto ele roçava seu corpo no meu..apavorada e sentindo meu corpo começar a corresponder, mordi fortemente o meu lábio inferior, sentindo minha intimidade umedecer rapidamente..ele me virou para ele, forçando minhas costas – novamente – contra a parede, senti um arrepio a medida que minha pele quente do recente banho se encontrou com a parede gelada..ele me beijou vorazmente, sugando eroticamente minha língua, senti meu corpo se arquear de desejo. Droga de branquelo infeliz!

_"Sai.."_sussurrei, mesmo que meu corpo estivesse queimando de antecipação e excitação, queria parar com aquilo naquele momento e correr para longe, ele me olhou debochadamente.

_"Eu sou seu marido, se lembra?"_ele disse mordaz, sugando meu pescoço grosseiramente. Fiquei estática. Para a minha infelicidade, ele tinha razão..e eu, não tinha como contra argumentar com aquilo..sabia o que estava por vir. E, desgostosamente não podia negar.

Ele segurou firmemente minhas pernas, rodeando-as na sua cintura, não pude evitar um gemido acanhado quando nossas intimidades ficaram totalmente próximas, ele deu um meio sorriso e fez pressão no seu quadril, fazendo minhas costas escorregarem para cima na parede..

_"Vou te ensinar a não me provocar"_ele ronronou malicioso, sugando o lóbulo da minha orelha, sem conseguir evitar, gemi rouca, fazendo ele rir baixo contra a pele do meu pescoço. Ele traçou uma linha de beijos molhados desde atrás da minha orelha até o 'vale' dos meios seios, fazendo meu corpo se arquear desejoso..por mais que minha mente estivesse querendo o contrário..ele se afastou. Ofeguei aliviada, mas quando o olhei, percebi que ele abaixou a sua calça ninja, fazendo um pavor me preencher..olhei para o lado contrário ao que ele estava, conseguindo raciocinar o que ele tinha dito, mas o que aquilo significava?

_"O quê..?"_quis saber, não pude terminar a frase quando ele voltou a me prender na parede, segurando duramente minhas coxas, me empurrando para cima e para baixo rapidamente, fazendo ele penetrar minha intimidade bruscamente..meus olhos lacrimejaram..mas não sabia dizer se era mais de desgosto ou de deleite carnal..

_"Sai.."_balbuciei impotente, implorando mudamente para ele parar..mas, ele sorriu malvadamente e me empurrou para cima, fazendo minhas costas doerem graças as esfoliações que o movimento brusco acarretou, antes de eu poder dizer qualquer coisa, ele me puxou fortemente para baixo, fazendo seu membro adentrar-se profundamente em mim, fechei os olhos, por mais que eu odiasse – racionalmente – aquilo com todas as minhas forças, não podia conter a _excitação_ que meu corpo sentia..meu corpo todo estava em êxtase, a _fricção bruta_ que nossas intimidades se encontravam diversas vezes, fazia meu olhar revirar de satisfação..a cada nova estocada, meu estômago se retraia ansioso..ele fez o mesmo movimento incontáveis vezes, acabei gemendo – muitas vezes – doloridamente estimulada, sentindo minhas costas sangrarem furtivamente..e o estimulando cada vez mais a ir mais _fundo_ e _forte_ dentro de mim..ao nosso redor, a atmosfera sexual se propagava nos ruídos audíveis que a fricção dos nossos corpos faziam e dos nossos gemidos carnais e concupiscentes – quase – não registrados por minha mente que aumentavam cada vez mais..mordi grosseiramente seu pescoço e só me senti satisfeita quando o gosto metálico preencheu minha boca..ele ofegou e apalpou ferozmente meu seio esquerdo, fazendo meu corpo tremer de volúpia..

_"Sai.."_gemi quase inaudivelmente quando ele 'beslicou' meu mamilo, perdi o ar por breves segundos..mantendo nossos corpos unidos, ele nos levou até a cama. Meu corpo ardeu com o contato das minhas costas machucadas com a cama macia..senti meu olhar marejar. Ele continuou a me penetrar violentamente, fazendo a dor aumentar junto com a excitação..merda. Senti meu corpo roçar cada vez mais intensamente contra o colchão conforme ele aumentava o ritmo selvagem de suas estocadas..ele gemia baixinho contra meu pescoço, entrando e saindo de mim velozmente, cada vez que adentrava em mim, sentia que ia mais profundo no meu interior..agarrei os lençóis firmemente, pois suas investidas rápidas, precisas e brutais faziam meu corpo estremecer de prazer..ele mordeu rispidamente meu ombro ao mesmo tempo que senti ele _explodir_ dentro de mim..uma corrente elétrica adornou minha pele..trêmula e excitada, senti que ele parou de se movimentar, sua respiração estava ofegante. Ele tirou seu membro de dentro de mim e se deitou, adormecendo em seguida. Fiquei estática, olhando durante um bom tempo para o nada..

A vergonha e insatisfação me preencheram. Irritada e com dores, levantei-me e fui até o banheiro..estava me sentindo uma prostituta da pior espécie..ainda não entendia como ele tinha sido capaz de fazer aquilo comigo, mesmo que estivesse bêbado..sentei no chão do banheiro, gemendo dolorida quando abracei meus joelhos..as feridas ardiam na minha pele, mas nada se comparava ao caos interior que me afligiu..comecei a chorar fortemente, fazia muito tempo que não chorava daquela maneira..me sentindo inútil. Engasguei diversas vezes com o choro, perdendo a noção do tempo..não sei quando, mas dormi.

Acordei sem dores, franzi o cenho. Fiquei aliviada em pensar que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo.

Quando abri meus olhos, vi uma loira me olhando com pesar. Senti-me oca por dentro..ela expressou sua indignação e pena, e me contou que ele me colocou na cama e a chamou para cuidar de mim. Depois que ela saiu, o vi entrar timidamente no quarto.

_"Eu não sei o que dizer..eu sinto muito, Temari"_ele murmurou arrependido. Mas eu sabia que palavras não mudariam nada. Eu estava sentindo asco e..muito nojo dele.

_"Só me prometa que não vai mais beber"_anunciei fracamente, sabendo que não poderia lidar novamente com aquilo..ele desviou o olhar, dizendo um 'Prometo' baixo, saindo do quarto. Logo ele voltou com uma refeição e eu pedi para ele me deixar só. Sem retrucar, ele saiu.

Eu não sentia fome, sede ou qualquer coisa. Só sentia um vazio dentro de mim. Olhei atentamente para o quarto, vendo minha toalha jogada no chão. Fechei os olhos, querendo apagar as imagens da minha mente..por mais que meu corpo tivesse – naturalmente – respondido aos estímulos, em nenhum momento minha razão concordou com aquilo. Eu tinha sido usada como uma boneca que se pode fazer o que bem entender..e ele tinha feito o que queria. Eu não tinha a quem correr e pedir para me livrar daquilo, e, mesmo se alguém conseguisse fazer isso, eu sempre teria as imagens na memória..mesmo que meus irmãos ficassem furiosos se descobrissem, eles não teriam como quebrar aquele pacto entre as vilas..encolhi-me na cama, sentindo sonolência, antes de dormir, um pensamento irônico retumbou na minha cabeça: _infelizmente, tinha sido um pesadelo..__**real**_.

* * *

¹Ja ne significa até mais.

²Konbanwa significa boa noite.

* * *

**Yo minna do meu coração!**

**Não me matem T.T'. Devo acrescentar que ninguém acertou, porque, eu já tinha a ideia em mente quando imaginei de quem seria o primeiro hentai, hehe. I'm sorry. Espero que tenham gostado do hentai, foi o primeiro "violento" que fiz, mas não sei se foi tão violento assim e foi consentido, por mais que racionalmente ela não quisesse ter a primeira relação sexual dela com ele daquela forma. E, eu também garanto que o Sai vai tentar se redimir de muitas formas.**

**Para compensar, tenho uma informação: estou louca para escrever os capítulos que terão o nome de GAARA-SENSEI ;9, hohohohohooh 6)'. Entendam como quiserem, muaháhá.**

**Não tenham medo de se revoltar e me xingar, vou respondê-las sempre, amo a sinceridade e os comentários de vocês.**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo!**


End file.
